Coincidentally On Sugar
by Kiko9977
Summary: (Sequel from Sugar Coincidental) - i coincidentally fall for you and I love to feel the sensation. I want it more and more. So i decided to make you mine, be mine if forever does exist. Everything about you is sweet like a ton of sugar - KrisTao/TaoRis/FanTao/NagaxPanda(?) - Yaoi - Oneshoot - Rate:T - RnR please :D
.

 **Coincidentally On Sugar**

A sequel from Sugar Coincidental

.

Romance, Drama, A Little Bit Humor, Full of OOCness and GAJEness

Rate : T

Cast : Only Wu Yi Fan and Huang Zi Tao

Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Length : Oneshoot

.

.

- _i coincidentally fall for you and I love to feel the sensation. I want it more and more. So i decided to make you mine, be mine if forever does exist. Everything about you is sweet like a ton of sugar_ -

.

.

* * *

Terlihat seorang pria dengan tinggi yang tidak bisa dikatakan rata-rata dengan surai berwarna dirty blondenya, kini tengah memandang sebuah gedung apartemen dengan senyum hangat yang tidak henti-hentinya ia tampilkan dari bibir tebal semerah buah cerinya. Membuat beberapa orang yang melewatinya terkagum sejenak menikmati 'pemandangan' pagi yang menyegarkan mata itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang kagum padanya ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam loby apartemen tersebut. Suasana hangat yang sangat berbeda dengan suasana di luar yang dingin segera saja menyambutnya. Meskipun gedung apartemennya tidak sebesar dan semegah apartemen lain, tapi menurutnya ini sudah lumayan bagus untuk ukuran pandangan pertama.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di loby, ia pun segera menuju lift terdekat.

"Damn!" umpatnya pelan ketika pintu lift yang akan dinaikinya malah tertutup duluan. Ah sepertinya kau harus bersabar sedikit Tuan Tidak Sabaran.

Dikeluarkannya handphone dari dalam saku ranselnya dan dipilihnya game yang sudah sering ia mainkan untuk sedikit menghilangkan kebosanan ketika menunggu lift. Hey, semua orang melakukan itu bukan?

 _TING!_

Bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka menariknya dari dunia game yang sedang ia mainkan. Tidak ingin semakin membuang waktu, ia pun memasuki bilik kotak tersebut dan menekan angka lantai yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala, tempat tinggal pria cantik yang akan ia temui.

 _TING!_

Pintu lift kembali terbuka dan kini telah membawanya ke lantai yang ia tuju. dengan langkah kaki yang tidak terburu-buru, ia pun berjalan ke arah salah satu pintu dengan nomor yang tentu saja ia juga telah mengingatnya di luar kepala.

Ia merapikan sedikit penampilannya dan memasang senyum hangat andalannya mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dengan Si pria cantik yang akan segera menjadi miliknya itu. Ia pun segera memencet bel yang berada di samping pintu. Agak lama menunggu hingga terdengar suara anak kunci diputar.

 _Cklek!_

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" ucap Si pembuka pintu sambil memasang wajah bingungnya.

Senyum hangatnya yang sejak tadi pria itu tampilkan tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kentara sekali ia tengah dilanda rasa shock yang luar biasa. ini di luar prediksinya, bukan Si pria cantik yang membukakan pintu.

"Maaf Tuan? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" ucap Si pembuka pintu, khawatir ketika melihat pria tampan ini tidak berkata apapun sejak ia berhadapan dengannya.

"Apakah ini benar apartemen milik Huang Zi Tao?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Si pembuka pintu, pria ini malah balik bertanya. Ah benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Anda benar, tapi bolehkah saya tau nama anda Tuan?"

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan"

"Ah Tuan Wu, Tuan Tao sedang pergi berbelanja dan belum pulang hingga sekarang. Saya nanny yang disewa oleh keluarga Tuan Tao untuk membantunya seminggu sekali" ucapnya dengan nada yang ramah.

"Ah begitu" ucap kris sambil menganggukan sedikit kepalanya, mulai mengerti dengan keadaan yang saat ini dialaminya. Senyum Kris pun mulai terkembang kembali mengetahui jika ia tidak salah alamat.

"Apa anda ingin menunggu Tuan Tao di dalam Tuan Wu?" tawarnya ramah kepada Kris sambil membuka dengan sempurna pintu apartemen Tao.

"Ah tidak perlu. Aku akan datang kembali saat Tao sudah kembali" ucap Kris sambil membenarkan tas ranselnya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, maaf telah mengganggu pekerjaanmu" ucap Kris dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Wu. Berhati-hatilah di jalan"

"Tentu, Terima kasih" balas Kris, ia pun berlalu dari depan pintu apartemen Tao.

Sepertinya hari ini keberuntungannya sudah habis. Tidak bertemu dengan Si pria cantik membuat mood yang tadinya bagus sekarang malah berkurang drastis.

"Hahh.." Kris menghela nafasnya kasar sambil memencet tombol lift.

"Apa ini karena tadi aku mempermainkan mommy?" gumam Kris pelan.

Kris menggaruk kasar tengkuknya dan berdecak dengan keras. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang yah.. memang hanya sendirian menunggui pintu lift yang terbuka. Ah moodnya benar-benar berada di level terendah kali ini.

"Aish.. apa-apan pintu lift ini? Kenapa lama sekali hah!" bentak Kris pada pintu lift. Jika ada yang melihat kelakuan Kris saat ini, pasti orang tersebut akan mengira Kris adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Untung saja kau tampan Kris.

 _TING!_

Pintu lift pun terbuka, tetapi Kris sama sekali tidak bergerak dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift. Senyumnya terbentuk dengan sempurna ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di dalam lift yang kini juga tengah menatap kaget terhadapnya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Si pria cantik nan imut. Perubahan mood yang mengerikan.

 _TING!_

Pintu lift pun kembali akan menutup dan mencoba memutus pandangan kedua orang yang masih asyik saling melempar tatapan itu.

"E-ehh!" Kris pun tersadar dari tatapannya. Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam sela pintu lift yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup dan...

"Argghh!" teriak Kris karena sudah dapat dipastikan jarinya akan terjepit di antara pintu lift tersebut. Poor Kris.

.

.

Sejak 15 menit yang lalu, nanny yang bertugas di apartemen Tao telah pulang ke rumahnya, dan sekarang hanya menyisakan Kris dan Tao di dalam apartemen Tao tersebut.

Bagaimana Kris bisa diundang masuk oleh Tao? Tentu saja Tao tidak tega membiarkan Kris pulang begitu saja dengan tangan yang tengah terluka. Dan jangan lupa ingatkan Kris untuk berterima kasih pada lift itu nanti.

Kris kini telah duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di apartemen Si pria cantik dan tengah memegangi jarinya yang kini telah memerah. Tao kini juga telah duduk di kursi kecil tepat di depan Kris setelah menaruh kantung belanjaannya di atas pantry.

"K-Kris ge mengapa tadi kau melakukan itu?" tanya Si pria cantik itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar khawatir sambil melihat bagaimana keadaan jari Kris.

"Aku takut berpisah denganmu lagi Tao" jawab Kris yang tengah meringis ketika melihat keadaan jarinya.

"Pfft.. hahahaha" Tao tertawa lepas mendengar alasan Kris yang amat sangat terdengar konyol itu.

Kris pun terdiam mendengar tawa Tao. Selain karena terpesona dengan mimik wajah Tao ketika tertawa, ia juga merasa kesal mendengar tawa Tao yang seakan mengejek tindakan bodohnya tadi.

Melihat wajah datar Kris yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, Tao pun menghentikan acara 'mari tertawai Kris'nya itu.

"Sudah puas tertawanya Tao?" tanya Kris datar.

Tao berdehem sebentar. "Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan itu ge. Aku bisa menekan tombol di dalam untuk membuka pintunya lagi, kan?" kata Tao sambil menahan tawanya.

"Saat melihatmu aku bisa lupa akan segalanya Tao" ucap Kris santai. Tidak memperhatikan jika rona merah samar terbentuk di kedua pipi gembil Tao.

"Yak! Dasar penggoda" ucap Tao keras mendengar gombalan tidak bermutu dari Kris. Ia pun menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di dada menandakan ia sedang kesal. Ah imutnya.

"Hanya padamu" ucap Kris lagi, tetapi kali ini sambil memamerkan senyum hangatnya.

Wajah Tao semakin bersemu merah saat melihat senyum Kris dan jangan lupakan jantung Tao yang semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Tao pun salah tingkah di buat Kris, dan tidak sengaja ia meremas jari yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yak! Panda!" pekik Kris keras mendapat perlakuan menyakitkan dari Tao.

"Ma-maaf ge" cicit Tao, menggosok tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu, tapi ada syaratnya" tawar Kris.

"A-apa ge?" tanya Tao takut-takut.

"Ikut bersamaku ke Cina malam ini, dan besoknya kita akan menikah"

"..."

"Hei?"

"..."

"Hei Panda? Apa kau masih bersamaku?" tanya Kris yang khawatir yang melihat raut wajah Tao yang mulai pucat. Dasar bodoh, Tidakkah dia menyadari bagaimana dampak pertanyaannya pada pria imut kita ini.

"A-apa maksudmu ge? Aku baru saja mengenalmu dan itu pun tidak di sengaja" ucap Tao yang mulai gelisah

"Tapi kau bisa mengenalku lebih jauh saat kita sudah menikah nanti Tao"

"A-Aku tidak bisa ge"

"Kau bahkan bisa mengenalku lebih jauh nantinya Tao. Aku jamin, luar dan dalam" kata Kris dengan entengnya.

 _BLUSH_

"A-A-Apa?"

Raut wajah Tao yang awalnya pucat mulai menampakkan rona merah yang menambah kadar keimutannya. Dan astaga lihatlah seringai Kris saat melihat perubahan mimik Tao saat ini.

"Kenapa bertanya Tao? Apa kau ingin aku mengulangi kata-kata ku tadi?" kata Kris dengan seringai naga/?-nya yang semakin menjadi.

"Cukup!" cegah Tao cepat. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu mengulanginya ge" lanjutnya lagi dan mulai mengipasi udara disekitar wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas.

"Dan?" tanya Kris sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dan?" Tao bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan Kris dan mulai mengedipkan cepat kelopak matanya tanda ia benar-benar bingung dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan absurd dari Kris.

"Oh astaga Tao. Kau imut sekali sayang" Kris pun memijit pelipisnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat aegyo attack dari Tao.

"Sa-Sayang?" kebingungan Tao semakin bertambah dua kali lipat mendengar mulai banyak kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya Kris katakan padanya saat ini. What the hell! Mereka saja belum ada ikatan sama sekali.

"Apa kau ingin aku panggil dengan 'istriku' saja?" tanya Kris enteng.

"Bukan begi.."

Ucapan Tao terpotong saat Kris tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Tao.

Terlihat kini Kris yang sedang mencari handphonenya. Setelah mendapatkannya ia pun segera menekan angka pada layar. Tidak lama kemudian wajah datarnya yang sedang menunggu Si penerima telepon dari ujung sana pun menjawab dan mengubah raut wajah Kris menjadi lebih berseri.

"Aku menemukannya" kata Kris pada Si penerima telepon.

"..."

"Tentu saja"

"..."

"Dia bahkan bersedia aku panggil dengan sebutan 'istriku'

Wajah Tao menampakkan kekagetannya saat mendengar kalimat yang barusan saja terlontar dari mulut Kris kepada entah siapa. Ia sepertinya sadar kalau yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Kris adalah dirinya.

"Baik mom" kata Kris kepada Si penerima telepon dengan enteng sambil menatap wajah Tao. Menurutnya wajah Tao saat ini benar-benar lucu sehingga menyebabkan ia menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya.

Dan.. keadaan Tao saat ini, tentu saja hanya bisa ber-blushing ria. Kris benar-benar...

"Hem, sampai jumpa" kata Kris mengakhiri panggilannya menyebabkan Tao pun tersadar dari kekagetannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'istriku' ge! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu! A-Aku aku tidak siap! Maksudku.. pokoknya aku tidak mau ge!" kata Tao dengan menaikkan beberapa tingkat volume suaranya.

Tao pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menuju pantry hendak mengambil air minum. Kehausan melandanya setelah beberapa kali dibuat kaget dan bingung oleh kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kris. Ia harus menenangkan jantungnya.

"Apa-apaan katanya barusan, apa dia selalu begitu saat bertemu orang asing? Meminta mereka untuk menikah dengannya?" gumam Tao gelisah sambil sedikit demi sedikit meneguk air di dalam gelasnya.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi.. oh astaga Tao apa kau gila" gumam Tao lagi, kali ini ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, hendak mengusir pikiran anehnya itu yang membuat wajah dan telinganya merona. Sepertinya Si pria imut kita ini sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Wu.

Tao pun telah selesai dengan urusan hausnya, dan saat hendak berbalik ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi saat ia menggumam Kris telah dengan setianya mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya.

Tao pun memekik kaget "Oh astaga ge! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kris hanya menampilkan senyuman mautnya pada Tao. Dan entah jantung punya siapa yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan saat ini.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Bisakah kau lebih memperinci pertanyaanmu ge" gerutu Tao kesal.

"Sudah selesai dari acara 'mari menyadari kalau Kris memang tampan' yang sejak tadi kau lakukan Tao?"

 _BLUSH_

Kris terkekeh pelan melihat perubahan wajah Tao. Ia sangat menikmati bagaimana ekspresi-ekspresi wajah Tao yang sering berubah-ubah saat bersamanya.

"Aku tid.."

"Jangan membantah Tao" potong Kris cepat.

Tao pun hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang semakin menjadi.

Tanpa Tao sadari tangan kanannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Kris. Ia pun hanya bisa melotot kaget saat Kris mulai menarik tangannya kencang menuju ke arah pintu apartemennya.

Tanpa sengaja Tao menyenggol tas kertas yang berisi belanjaannya dan menjatuhkan sebuah apel merah segar dari atas pantry, yang kemudian menggelinding ke arah perginya Tao dan Kris.

"Kita mau ke mana ge?" tanya Tao khawatir sebab Kris yang tiba-tiba menariknya pergi.

"Pulang ke Cina dan menemui baba dan mama mu kalau perjodohan kita di batalkan, karena aku akan langsung menikahi mu"

"Apa maksud.. Jangan-jangan kau yang.."

 _CUP!_

Ucapan Tao terpotong saat bibir tebal semerah ceri hangat menyapa bibir tipis peachy berlekuk unik miliknya.

"Iya Tao, aku orangnya"

Kris pun melanjutkan kegiatannya membawa pergi Si pria imut dan tidak menyadari bagaimana detak jantung Tao yang mulai tidak karuan, antara perasaan senang, bingung dan gugup. Dan ah jangan lupakan rona merah yang semakin nampak di wajah imutnya.

bunyi pintu terbuka pun terdengar dan beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar bunyi debuman pintu serta bunyi tombol yang ditekan dari luar, menandakan jika pintunya telah terkunci.

Apartemen Tao kini terlihat sunyi dan hanya sebuah apel merah lah yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, terlihat mencolok di atas lantai marmer berwarna putih.

Apel merah yang telah menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang Huang Zi Tao bertemu dengan seorang Wu Yi Fan di trotoar jalan kota tersibuk, Manhattan. Apel merah ini pula yang menjadi saksi bagaimana Huang Zi Tao kini telah di bawa pergi oleh Wu Yi Fan, dengan sedikit paksaan pulang ke Cina, tentu saja untuk membatalkan perjodohan mereka kekeke.. dan jangan lupa, menikah.. :D

.

.

.

. **END**

.

.

.

* * *

Hello hello hay~~

Aku balik lagi nih! Semoga nggak bosan yah nungguin aku *hikseu*. Btw tadi jam 8 pagi aku udah ngelaksanain ujian proposal lho~ daaaaann... proposal aku layak buat dilanjutin *tebar confetti*

Btw lagi/? untuk membagi kebahagiaan ini/?, aku nepatin janji aku buat ngebuat Sequel dari **Sugar Coincidental** yeeyyy \:D/ jadi buat yang nggak Ngeh ama jalan cerita ff ini, silahkan baca dulu gih **Sugar Coincidental *** maksa bgt yak* :D

Makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah nge-review ff aku yang sebelumsebelumnya :D yang udah fav and follow ff aku juga makasih banyak yah.. oiya yang fav and follow aku sebagai writer jg makasih banyak banyak~ *deep bow* :D :D tambah on fire lah aku ini menulis ff nya :D kekeke

Read and Review yah

Typo? Manusiawi kok yah yah~~ :D

See you in the next story.. Bubyee~~


End file.
